electric_state_darkrpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WorldJudgement
Welcome to a noob's guide to capitalism and marketing! I'll just be giving some info before going straight into some things. This page may be vandalized in the future, so, keep that in mind before reading. Tips * Do not overprice on an item unless barely anybody else is selling it, your business will fail. (Provided you aren't the only one selling that item, if you're the only one selling a static jetpack, then go for overpricing.) * Place your shop near e closest shops. * Check out other shops that are selling what you're selling, see what they're prices, only go lower if somebody points out that the other shop's prices are cheaper. * Don't make unoriginal shops! Look how many shops they are,if theres too many cola shop don't make a cola shop (for example) Terms The minimum price is the price you have to sell an item from a shipment from, if you sell it below the minimum price, you'll lose money uhat can cover your loss. If you sell it above the minimum price, you make money. A shipment is a crate containing either 5 or 10 of one specific item. Now that that's covered, i'll be splitting this into sections. Section 1: Gun pricing All gun shipments have 10 of the gun. * AK: It's shipment as of now cost 20,000. Divide that by 10, it's 2,000. It's minimum price is 2,000, so sell it above 2,000 to make profit. * M4: It's shipment as of now cost 50,000. Divide that by 10, it's 5,000. It's minimum price is 5,000, so sell it above 5,000 to make profit. * M16: It's shipment as of now cost 15,000. Divide that by 10, it's 1,500. It's minimum price is 1500, so sell it above 1500 to make profit. * M1911: It's shipment as of now cost 3,000. Divide that by 10, it's 300. It's minimum price is 300, so sell it above 300 to make profit. * Deagle: It's shipment as of now cost 6,500. Divide that by 10, it's 650. It's minimum price is 650, so sell it above 650 to make profit. Alrighty, that's the end of the regular shipment guns, now, the upgraded ones. * USP and Tec9: It's made with an M1911. It cost 2,500 to convert an M1911 to a USP or Tec9 as of now, so if you plan on selling this weapon sell for above 3,000 to make a profit. * Bizon: It's made with an AK. It cost 1,000 to convert an AK to a Bizon as of now, so if you plan on selling this as a black market dealer and have found the blueprint, it's minimum price is 3000. So sell it above 3000 to make profit. * XM8: It's made with an AK. It cost 4,000 to convert an AK to an XM8 as of now, so if you plan on selling this as a black market dealer and have found the blueprint, it's minimum price is 6,000. So sell it above 6,000 to make profit. * Remington and Famas: It's made with an M4. It cost 4,000 to convert an M4 to a Remington or Famas as of now, so if you plan on selling this as a black market dealer and have found the blueprint, it's minimum price is 9,000. So sell it above 9,000 to make profit. * Ballistic Fist: It's made with an M4. It cost 10,000 to convert an M4 to a Ballistic Fist as of now, so if you plan on selling this as a black market dealer and have found the blueprint, it's minimum price is 15,000. So sell it above 15,000 to make profit. Tools for breaking into somebody's base (or house.) * C4: It's shipment has 5 C4s in it. It's shipment cost 50,000. Divide the shipment cost by 5, it's 10,000. So sell C4s for above 10,000 to make profit. * Lock-picks: It's shipment comes with 10 lock-picks. It's shipment cost 5,000. Divide the shipment cost by 10, that's 500, so sell it above 500 to make profit. * Transport: * Normal Jetpack: Its shipment costs 40,000 and contains 5 packs. Divide by 5, you get 8k. So, sell above $8,000 to make profit. * Static Jetpack: It's made with a jetpack and $1200. Sell at above 9.2k to make profit. * Bikes: It's shipment cost 7,500 and contains 5 bikes. Divide the shipment cost by 5, that's 1,500. So sell them for above 1,500 to make profit. * Other: * Disguiser: Its shipment costs 60k. It has 5 disguisers in it. Divide by five, you get 12k. So sell disguisers above 12,000 to make profit. * Recaller: Its shipment costs 40k. It has 5 recallers in it. Divide by five, you get 8k, so sell recallers at 8k to make profit. HOWEVER: they're trash, no one wants them. * Cola: It's shipment cost 500. The shipment has 10 colas in it. Divide 500 by 10, that's 50, so sell colas above 50 to make profit. * Melee weapons: As of now, they all sell for 400 at the capital cargo station, so sell them for above 400. * Confetti gun: It sells for 500 at the capital cargo station as of now, so sell them for above 500. Section 2: Bounty hunting In order to do this you need the following: -Be on the -Be hired by someone to kill another player -Set a certain amount your willing to kill people for (press t, actions, bounty hunting) -Have a weapon Basically, wait until someone hires yo You make the amount you set your payment your willing to accept so if you put it to 1k you get 1k for the kill. This method is not very viable and is recommended to try a different method. Section 3: Money printing Disclaimer: This job is illegal and can get you arrested, or even killed by government officials, approach with caution. What is money printing? Money printing is one of the most popular ways to make money to electric state, and for good reason. Money printers basically well, print money. There are 2 types of printers: Basic printers, which cost around 1k, (can be found by pressing t and going to the shop) Print after value 2.8k of profit before destroying itself. The deluxe money printer is sold for 5k and prints after value 14k before destroying itself. How to money print for dummies: Because you can't place printers in nodes, its impossible to put one in a base normally. However, you can get around that by putting a small space open on you anyways) Also, be wary of glitches and hackers as they can easily get into your base and take your goods, so move them outside of spawn if possible. Most popular Ways people steal money printers and how to prevent them -Glitching or hacking: Try keeping them away from spawn as to not make them want to check, still theirs only so much you can do, also you can do a double wall. -Battering ram or Lock picking into doors: Hide the money printer using the node trick -C4 used on wall to protect money printer: Try making multiple layers and don't choose small houses as c4's can destroy a wide radius. -Using drones or ghost to spy on you: Again moving them outside of spawn helps, however while drones and ghosts are harmless, they can easily spot money printers by going into your walls.